My Love
by TwilightFreak309
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie were married with a child Ally happy until Rosalie left so Emmett returns to Forks To work with his father in the hospital and be close to family, will he ever get over Rosalie and find the girl he can call MY LOVE? BXEM CXE AXJ EdXR
1. New Life

My Love: Prologue

I bent over breathing hard; I think I'd lost him.

My Love: Chapter 1 Dr Cullen

POV Dr Cullen

I walked into the hospital, nervous about my first day. I had just dropped Ally my half human- half vampire daughter of at day care. My family offered to care for her but she needed human friends and to have an at least half normal life; as normal as it could be with vampire parents and family.

She was still upset about her mother Rosalie leaving, I was past being upset I was just angry, angry that she betrayed us, angry she left just a note behind, angry that she put my family Ally and myself through that shit and hurt and finally betrayal, betrayal because she left after we promised each other forever.

I pulled the note out of my pocket and read it to myself:

Dear Emmett,

I will love you always, but only as a brother. I am truly sorry for any grief or hurt feelings I may have caused but I have found another and I love him; I believe I will spend forever with him he is truly amazing. Tell Ally that I will never forget her ever my little princess.

Love Always, Rosalie Lillian Hale

That was like a punch in the gut every time I read it _brother_, that's all I was to her now a _brother._

I sighed and slipped the note back in my pocket and walked into the hospital where I would be working with my father, Dr Carlisle Cullen (he was the best doctor in Washington state and in my opinion the world) I walked up to the reception desk and introduced myself.

"Hey, I'm Emmett Cullen" I said with a smile as she directed me to my father's office, once inside I couldn't move like my whole world had stopped spinning, and the only thing that mattered was.

POV Bella

"Bella Swan needed immediately" I heard over the intercom, then a short pause and "In Dr Cullen's office" I stood up quickly trying to ignore all the envious glares I was receiving from my co-workers. Dr Cullen was the cutest doctor to ever walk this earth!

When I entered his office I stood in front of his desk, "You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes I have a favour to ask"

"Which is?"

"This is my son Emmett" He said pointing to a guy who looked to be about 20-25, next to me, he was gorgeous I could see that good looks run in the family. "And he is just starting here and since you and him are in the same unit I thought you could show him around" He said silently asking if I would. I nodded my head "Sure"

"So Emmett, you like kids then?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I love them so let's begin the tour!" He said cheerfully, as we walked across the bridge that connected the children's hospital to the normal hospital, I never liked it; it was at least 10 stories high.

"So would you like to begin by meeting the kids?"

A huge smile broke out across his face "Yes please"

We walked down the corridor to the cancer section this is the section I usually worked in although I did work in other sections besides that.

I walked up to room 2314 "This little guy is called Mason, he is five and he has leukaemia" I said before opening the door.

"Bella!" He screamed happily when we walked in, then he noticed Emmett "Who's this?" he asked still smiling.

"Well little guy my name is Emmett you are going to see me around a lot from now on because I work with Bella" He smiled down at Mason and looked really sad, though Mason was too young to realise he was about to make the guy cry.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I just find it amazing that the little guy has so much happiness and energy and courage when so many things must be going on in his life!"

"Yeah he is pretty amazing", by now he had fallen asleep so I took Emmett to another patient, "This is Skye she is thirteen and she was victim of a shark attack while surfing, by the way don't stare she hates it"

"Hey Skye,"

"Hey Bells, who's this?" she said pointing at Emmett.

"It's Emmett he's new here" I had to answer for him this time because he was getting used to her arm that was bitten off.

"So you like surfing?" He asked.

"Yeah" She said smiling at him. "And as soon as I'm out of here I will be back in the water, winning comps again"

As we walked out he started talking about the kids again, "They all just have so much courage and bravery and everything that someone should have inside them"

"I know" I replied as we walked down the corridor I thought about what he had been talking about all these kids really did have courage and bravery and they all had love surrounding them that is the one thing that gets them through, I explained this to Emmett because this was our hospital motto that all the patients have one thing that brings them through love, he smiled at me as we walked to the staff kitchen to get our lunch.

"So this where all of you guys chill?" He asked me looking around the room was designed like a restaurant kitchen with modern accessories like: marble surfaces, all the appliances and equipment that you could possibly need and much more, me personally my favourite was the coffee machine placed in the far right corner near the door.

I nodded my reply and asked if he would like a drink the reply _coffee_ so he was a coffee drinker as well; once I had finished making our coffee we sat down at the island and talked. We found out that we had a lot in common like music and food and colours and animals and kids and he told me about himself.

"So have you always lived here in sunny Forks?" (A/N I know that Forks probably wouldn't have a hospital that big but, it does in my imagination lol)

POV Emmett

"So have you always lived here in sunny Forks?" She asked curiously.

"No I'm originally from Tennessee" I said with a smile that was where I was from as a human so that was what I told people.

"Cool I'm from here though I spent all my life up until last year in Phoenix, Arizona; big climate change!" She laughed. I watched her laugh and was absolutely mesmerized by the sound of it like wind chimes in a spring breeze the noise floating softly through the air, since I stepped foot in that office all I could think about was how beautiful she was and how I wanted to ask her out but with that came great risks, I knew that to well Rosalie had been human in 2004 when we started dating and we had gotten married in 2006 after dating for two years; in 2007 she became pregnant with Ally; in early 2008 she gave birth she had to be changed straight after otherwise she would die, so we changed her it is now 2012 and Rosalie left two months ago with her new guy, now Ally is four and we are in Forks happily living with the Cullen's again my adopted family. Before we had been living in New York because Rosalie didn't like small towns she always used to say that she was a city girl. As I explained this to Bella she smiled sympathetically and called Rosalie a bitch at the right times, I thanked her silently it was nice to have someone to listen to me ranting, my family had gotten sick of it and made live in the guest house the first month after the divorce. When I stopped I looked up to see Bella with tears in her eyes, "Bella, honey what is wrong?"

"It's just that I don't know how she could have treated such beautiful guy like you, like that"

"Bella, how old are you?" I asked curiously.

"25" She answered

"Hey, I'm 25 to"

"Cool" she said not looking up from her cup.

Bella POV

Oh God, This world really was cruel, those dimples. His gorgeous smile, the way he leaned against the counter and rested his elbows on the bench behind him every little detail made my heart beat against my chest and my cheeks flush red when he saw me looking.

"See something you like?" He asked walking up to me and winking before disappearing into the bathroom. Oh I was so dead.


	2. We're So Dead

_Thank you to the people who reviewed, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and REVIEW :) sorry I haven't updated any of my stories recently but a lot has been going on in my life recently but all is well now so I will keep updating them._

_Love TwilightFreak309_

_ENJOY!_

_Chapter 2: My Love_

_Bella POV_

I walked into Dr. Cullen's office at the end of the day to give a report on how Emmett did on his first day working at the hospital and if he was worth keeping here. I had a feeling he would be kept here anyway because he was Dr. Cullen's son but it was mandatory to hand in the report.

"So Isabella how was Emmett's first day?" Dr. Cullen asked as I walked in into his office.

"It was great! He is a hard worker, gets along great with all the kids and he is kind to them. Plus, he cares for them which is important." I replied enthusiastically as I placed the report on his desk.

"Yes, indeed it is." He said as he grabbed the papers, "Has Emmett told you why he came to Forks?"

"Yes" I answered as I wondered where this was going.

"Well Isabella, I want you to look after him... When he was working with you and he said he was bringing Ally tomorrow; do you think the patients would mind?" Dr. Cullen had concern written all over his face.

"No! Of course not I'm sure they'll love her!"

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow Miss Swan."

"Yes I'll see you tomorrow Dr .Cullen."

"Bye."

"Bye." I waved as I walked out of his office. I then ran into something that felt like a brick wall which was really not good, I had to go to my Dad's place to have dinner with him because he said he had some exciting news. I'm pretty sure that running into a brick wall and getting me checked into the emergency room was not a good start to the night.

"Sorry Bella!" The brick wall knew my name? "Bella are you okay?" It asked. I looked up to see Emmett Cullen staring at me with worried eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry I tend to be a bit of a klutz" I whispered confusingly as I just got of my daze. My face remained on his chest because I was embarrassed at myself for running into this gorgeous man.

"That's okay as long as I'm always there to catch you." He whispered in my ear and winking at me, before walking off in the other direction towards his father's office.

For the second time that day I whispered to myself "I am so dead..." I swear I heard them laughing in his office but it was probably about something different, it was impossible to hear from that far away and I whispered. I thought trying to convince myself.

When I walked out into the parking lot it was cold and damp; the usual Forks, Washington weather. I think last year it was sunny for maybe two hours in one day, okay so maybe that's an exaggeration but yeah you get my point, the sun here is a very rare thing.

As I walked towards my old red fading Chevy truck, I thought about the day. How I got a new assistant , Dr. Cullen telling me to look after him, how Emmett was absolutely the hottest guy to ever walk this earth and how I was so late for Charlie's meeting because of my daydreaming. I quickly snapped out of it and drove to his house.

When I got there I quickly ran to the door and knocked. Sue answered the door, her and my dad had been dating for almost three years now after Harry; Sue's husband, died. Dad helped her with bills, food and helped look after her kids; Leah and Seth (who were 18 and were also twins). In the process, both Charlie and Sue fell in love and started dating.

"Hey Sue, how are ya?" I hugged her as I stepped inside and soon she closed the door behind me.

"Not too bad. Oh, Leah and Seth will joining us tonight as well." She replied excitedly.

"Hey Bells!" A smiling Seth said from his position on the couch.

"Hey, what are you watching?" I asked looking at the screen to me, it looked like pro wrestling.

"Pro wrestling" He answered. Psychic I thought to myself walking off to the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Hey guys." I said to Leah and Charlie who were sitting down at the table.

"Hey Bells." They replied back as I sat down at the dining table.

"So what's for dinner?" I said making everyone laugh, I always loved food. They always used to say I could eat for America, and Sue's cooking was the best.

"Spinach and ricotta tortellini with basil pesto." Sue said stirring the tortellini.

"So Bells, how was work?" Dad asked.

"Great, I got a new assistant named Emmett" I said smiling just thinking about.

"How old is he?" Leah asked.

"25."

"Oh Bella has a boyfriend!" Seth started chanting when he walked in and sat down, then added "Smells nice Mum."

"Seth! he is not my boyfriend!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"But he will be soon" Leah added winking at me playfully.

"Maybe.." I said back

"Oh! Bella's going to have a boyfriend." Seth chanted again.

"Seth!" Sue yelled obviously frustrated to have three people screaming at each other when they were right next to each other.

"Dinner's ready" Dad said as Sue brought over the dishes followed by Sue sitting next to him.

After we ate our meal Dad cleared his throat and said "Now you all know that we brought you all here tonight to tell you some news." He then looked at Sue to finish.

"Charlie and I are engaged!" She said happily.

Leah and I instantly started screaming and asked to see the ring, while Seth and dad sat there covering their eyes. Dad motioned for them to go into the living room to leave us alone.

"Oh my gosh!" Leah screamed.

"This is so awesome!" I squealed.

"Hey does this mean we are moving in with Charlie?" Leah asked.

"Yes, of course!" Sue said.

"Okay." Leah and I both replied.

"You know Leah if you ever get sick of the love birds, you're welcome to come stay at my place." I said to her sympathetically .

"Thanks Bells." She said.

"No problem, anyway I should probably get going. I have a big day ahead tomorrow."

"Alright sweetheart bye" Sue said

"Bye Sis" Leah said, which made me smile, I have a sister now!

"Bye Seth, Charlie."

"Bye Bells." They yelled back.

I opened the front door and walked to my car and as I walked I thought about Sue and Charlie. They were perfect for each other and I was really happy that they were getting married, but it made me think about getting married, settling down and having a family but I was only 25; there was no rush. This also made me think I hadn't had a boyfriend since my last one in 2009; James, who was an ass but just thinking about what Leah said before... I think having a boyfriend wouldn't be so bad.

"But Emmett wouldn't notice me." I said to the reflection in the mirror on the side of the car.

When I got home I headed straight to bed. Today was a tiring day and tomorrow was sure to be just the same. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep and that was the first night I dreamt of Emmett Cullen.

_Emmett POV_

When I walked into Carlisle's office after my first shift I heard him laughing to himself, "What's so funny old man?" I asked

"Bella."

"What about Bella?"

"When you were walking up the corridor after she ran into you she said "I am so dead."

I laughed out loud at that, so little Bella did like what she saw.

"Just be careful son."

"I will... I promise" I said sincerely.

"Good" Carlisle said as he started packing up his things. "Now we should be getting home and picking up Ally."

"Yeah." I said as I grabbed my things.

"Your mother's looking forward to seeing you both."

"I'm looking forward to seeing her as well."

"Come on then" He said gesturing towards the door, I walked out and he closed it behind us.

"So Emmett, how's Bella?" He asked smiling at me.

"She's amazing..." I replied with a beaming smile on my face.

_Thank you for reading and remember to review! haha_


	3. How Does Thursday Sound?

_Hey Everybody! I am so sorry I haven't updated as soon as I said I would but school has been insane lately. I will try and update more now that it isn't quite as busy. _

_TwilightFreak309 _

_ENJOY!_

My Love, Chapter Three: You're Love.

I woke up to the sun shining in my face something that wasn't exactly common in the town of Forks and my phone ringing in the next room why was it that phones were always the reason that brilliant dreams ended , when I answered the phone I was ecstatic to hear the voice on the other side Emmett!. What did I say about phones ruining dreams I could kiss the damn thing right now!

"Hey Bells, do want a ride? Al is really excited to meet you" He spoke in a rush as if he expected me to say no!

"I would love one!" I replied while chanting to myself deep breaths deep breaths Bella.

"Great we'll pick you up in ten."

"Ok." Then a thought entered my mind. "Hey, Em?"

"Yeah"

"How did you get my number?"

"Carlisle" I would have to remember to thank him later.

"Oh, okay well see you soon"

"See you then!" He said with a clear smile in his voice.

I held the phone, just staring at it for minutes after the final beep signalled that the call had ended, shocked, happy, excited, nervous all these emotions swirling around my brain. I was a centimetre off jumping around the living room, yelling to the world how happy I was. A guy was paying attention to me and it wasn't just any guy it was, Emmett Cullen!

But I was knocked back into reality when my eyes landed on the clock on the kitchen bench. It was eight twenty; they were picking me up at eight thirty.

Shit! I was so late. Not to mention So DEAD! What if they turn up and I'm in my pyjamas.

I ran to my room and pulled out a white button up top with skinny jeans and my favourite pair of tan boots and a grey cardigan. Then did my hair in a quick high ponytail and straightened it, when I was happy with how I looked I went over to the couch to wait.

Only minutes after I was finished I heard a knock at the door. Oh just in time I was going to die waiting for him if they didn't come soon.

"Hey Bell, this is Ally" he said as soon as I opened the door. Standing next to him was the cutest little girl (who obviously had her father's looks) she had the cutest little brunette curls down her back and she was wearing a gorgeous little sundress.

"Hey Al How are you?" I said bending down to her height.

"Hello Bella, I'm so excited I finally get to meet you. You are all Daddy ever talks about!" She said enthusiastically waving at me; it surprised me that her speech was so good, at such a young age.

"Only good things I hope?"

"Yeah, he really likes you!" I smiled down at her and gave her a huge bear hug, I loved her already.

Em smiled down at us and pointed towards the hallway "Shall we go?"

"Yes I'll just get my bag" I said walking back to my room and putting my phone and wallet into it.

"Wow Bella, I love your bag!" She sighed and ran her hand over the Chanel label, yes I was rich I don't like people knowing but when my Mum died she left a huge amount of money left behind. I don't even know why she left it to me I would have thought she would have left it to Charlie but she left it to me. I sighed sadly I missed her so much, but I wasn't going to let that get in the way of a perfect day with Em and Al.

"Thanks, sweetie do you want to go shopping later?" I asked picking her up and walking down the stairs from my top story apartment.

"Yeah, I would love to!" She squealed happily, clapping and jumping around in my arms as I picked her up.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Emmett whined, I looked behind Al's shoulder at him pretending to trip and breathe heavily, "There's an elevator there! Why do we have to walk down 50 flights of stairs?" I laughed.

"My weekly exercise, why? Can't keep up?" I said giggling at him, he glared down at me and I could see just how competitive he was.

"I bet I can beat you down!" He said and started to jog down.

"Hey no fair I have Al!" I then heard his laugh coming up the stairs. "What do you say Al? Are we going to beat him?"

"Yeah we are!" She squealed. "Go Bella!" "Go Bella!" "Go Bella!" When we passed Em I stuck my tongue out at him making her go into a giggle fit.

"You laugh now Miss Cullen!" Em glared then overtook us again.

"BELLA we have to beat him!" She sighed and then laughed "Daddy won't shut up about this if he wins."

"I had a feeling he wouldn't" I laughed as we got into the car and realised he wasn't there.

Then we heard a loud "SURPRISE!" Come from the back seat. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Bella there is someone in the car!"

I peeked in the back, just a teensy bit scared and saw it was the baboon we had just raced down the stairs hiding behind the back seat. "Em you can stay there!"

"Awww, Bella" He pouted.

"It's Daddy?" Al asked peeking out from behind my arm.

"Yes"

"Daddy you're taking me shopping after Bella does!" She said with a cute little mischievous smile. So he hated shopping? Hmmm.

"Ally, get Aunty Alice take you please?"

"AUNT ALICE IS HOME!" She squealed "Oh sorry Bella her and Uncle Jasper were in Africa!" she said filling me in when she realised I was looking at the road and not paying attention, then decided to join in.

"Africa…" "Awesome I always wanted to go there"

"It's amazing Bella!" She screamed and got an odd look on her face like she zoned out, then like something just clicked and she came back to reality.

"Al?" Em looked at her like he was expecting her to say something

She just shook her head and said "Not now."

After that the drive was silent us all lost in our own thoughts, me wondering what the hell had just happened and Em looking at me with worry clear on his face and Al looking sad.

"Ok guys what's going on?" I demanded.

"Bella…"

"No EMMETT!"

"Bella I'll just check with Carlisle before I tell you okay?"

"Fine" I sighed.

"Bella can we still go shopping?" Al looked up at me all teary eyed

"Of course Honey!"

"Thank you, Bella!"

"No Worries" I said as we pulled up to the hospital.

"Al do you want to go to Grandpa Carlisle's office you only saw him for an hour last night before we went home, and he missed you" Em bent down to her height as he spoke.

"Sure Daddy I'll meet you there" She said before skipping of down the hall.

"How does she know where his office is?"

"Bell it's complicated."

"Emmett!"

"Bella!" He sighed. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed again looking stressed. "Sorry I snapped at you. It's just stressful and I'm scared that you will react like Rosalie did and run of."

"Oh Emmett!" I gasped trying not to cry as I ran over to him and hugged as hard as I could he froze for what seemed like years as I began to pull away, he pulled me tight against him.

"Bella, I will tell you I promise I just need to ask Carlisle, first." He reassured me.

"I know I'm sorry I wasn't thinking!"

"No it's ok, should we go?" He asked pointing down the hallway.

"I would love that!" He smiled a beaming smile then swung his arm around my shoulders.

"So uh Bella?" He asked nervously

"Yeah"

"How does Thursday sound?" At that moment I was ready to do dance and shout of the rooftops how happy I was! Oh my, gosh a date with Emmett Cullen!

I was so happy!

"Sure" I replied trying to sound as casual as I could praying that he wouldn't pick up on the change in my voice.

"Thursday sounds great!"

_Review tell me what you think! I hope you liked it _


	4. Alice

_Hey Yay I like this chapter hope you like it to REVIEW!_

_TWILIGHTFREAK309_

_ENJOY!_

Emmett POV

"Emmett you know the risks!" Dad hissed as we got up to set the table for dinner. Well not all of us ate we just sat at the table for Al to make her feel like we had a normal family, well as normal as it could get when the people sitting at the dinner table with you were vampires; who drank blood and instead of having a cup of water or juice at your side you had blood. No, I don't think Al will ever have a normal childhood because I know we will sure as hell never be a normal family.

"Dad, I think she is the one!" I almost screamed at him but stopped myself, knowing that Al was in the other room and she only knows a little about me and Bella from her vision which she had told me about earlier.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Daddy, I had a vision of you and Bell" She looked up at me happily looking the happiest I have seen her in years, "Daddy!" She squealed, "I'm going to have a new Mummy!" _

_A new Mummy, I am so dead!_

_*_END FLASHBACK*

"You thought Rosalie was the one as well but look how that turned out!" I looked at him mouth hanging wide open, how could he say such a thing?

"Dad I haven't told anyone yet but, Al had a vision and in that vision she saw me and Bell getting married and staying together forever." He looked at me in shock this time it was his turn to have his mouth hanging open.

"It's real then?"

"Yes Dad, it's real"

Bella POV

It was Thursday night; DATE night I had just gotten home from work at was staring at my wardrobe hoping to make some clothes magically appear. My wardrobe was not even a wardrobe it was some skinny jeans and some tops and a few pairs of shoes. As you can probably tell I hate shopping.

Five minutes later I was still stressing over the possibility of having to wear jeans on my date with Em! When the doorbell rang, and my life was saved by the little pixie, that in a very short time would be my sister-in law and best friend, but right now she was the pixie at my door and I didn't have a clue who she was or what she wanted.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked politely and in reply I got a beaming smile and "I'm Emmett's sister and I'm here to help!" not a second after she finished she dragged me into the house muttering things like 'no time to waste' or 'hurry up you'll be late.'

Then when we finally made it to the bathroom she stopped suddenly and looked at herself in the mirror with shock on her face.

"I totally forgot to introduce myself, how rude of me!" she held out her hand and I took it in mine I wasn't shocked to find that her hand was just as cold as Em and Al's and Carlisle's it just made happy, it reminded me that I would find out what was wrong with the family, NO! Not wrong just different.

"I am Alice Cullen!" she appeared to be one of those people who had so much energy and was always cheerful. I loved her already. "Don't worry Bella you and I will be great friends, I'm sure of it!"

"Alice?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Is Ally Named after you?" this thought had been dancing around in my head since she told me her name.

"Yes Bella, she is?"

"Why?"

"Em will tell you the details but I can tell you that Al and l share a gift or talent" She said then suddenly went still like Al did in the car. Okay something was definitely up with these two. A minute later she shook her head to clear it and then chatted on like nothing had happened but I couldn't focus on her chattering I needed to talk to Em now!

"Okay Bells" I will have to leave because my dear brother will be here soon!" She hugged me and then spoke softly. "Take care of him; he needs someone to care for him. And please don't run when he tells you because it would hurt him so much because that's what Rose did. Plus I like you more than her even if you don't like shopping or pink." She sighed then said "That will have to change, dear sister!" Then walked out the door yelling over her shoulder, "Have fun on your date I expect details!"

I laughed quietly I liked Alice even if she was a bit crazy.

I decided to call Charlie and let him know that I would be out, that was years of him being a policeman and saying always make sure someone knew where you were where you were going and who you were with. Then make a quick snack for myself.

I quickly picked up the phone and dialled the familiar number.

"Swan residence." Seth answered the phone.

"Hey Bro, is Charlie there?"

"No Sorry him and Sue went cake shopping."

"Oh, ok I'll call back later then"

"Can I take a message?"

"Ummm"

"Come on Bella!" He whined. "You can trust me!"

"Ok I was just ringing to let him know that I'm going on a date with Em and if things go badly he might need to pick me up, but they won't! Just let him know k?"

"You sound nervous Bells!" He laughed. "Since when do you get nervous over guys?"

"Since I really like this guy!" I laughed with him then I heard a knock on the door I got to go Bro bye!"

"Bye, Sis"

_Hey guys hope you enjoyed that it's a bit short but I think it was okay please review tell me what you think Good? Bad? ?_


End file.
